The Fates and Friends
by theliviedivieandalana
Summary: What happens when our favorite heroes are thrown back in time? What do the fates have planned? Who are the friends of the powerful controllers of the strings of life?
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day. Of course, it was always bright and sunny on Olympus, but that didn't stop it from being a gorgeous day. All the Olympians were gathered together for the annual Winter Solstice. Everyone had just seated than themselves, when suddenly there was a loud POP! Fifteen figures stood in a thick cloud of smoke. They seemed very confused, although not as confused as the Olympians.

And everyone became even more confused when there was a loud squeal. Then they noticed the pig. Out of nowhere it charged a blonde scarecrow like teen. To the laughter of the other teens, the pig chased him around the throne room. The swine squealed and ran crazily in terror, the pig was pretty loud too. However in the chaos no one heard the sound of someone being smacked and the hiss of, "Send it back!" from behind a strange blinking statue. When the pig had finally tackled the scarecrow, it just disappeared.

"Well, then!" a girl with black as night hair and vivid blue eyes said. The scarecrow scrambled up from his seat on the floor, and marched over to a tall boy with black hair and startling black hair. The scarecrow glared.

"Where are we?" the scarecrow squealed.

The other boy sighed, "Take a wild guess. The scarecrow didn't stop glaring.

"We're in Olympus. The home of the Olympians," a tall blonde girl said. No one was sure, but they thought that she might have heard he muttered 'idiot'.

Suddenly everyone heard, "DIE!" The scream came from a middle-aged satyr with a baseball bat who was running around in circles due to the fact that his baseball hat covering his eyes. He was swinging wildly when the baseball bat connected to Octavian's head. He was knocked out cold and promptly began cuddling one of his teddy bears from his belt.  
Then, a boy with curly hair and a tool-belt pulled out a screwdriver and tapped the unconscious Octavian with it. "Sorry, I can't fix the idiot. I'm not good with organic life forms."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Zeus thundered

"You mean you don't know us?" a boy with brown, almost black eyes, and black hair who the shadows seemed to stick to.

Then suddenly there was a flash of light and a stack of books with a note on top appeared. The tall blonde girl, who they could now assume was a child of Athena because of her startling gray eyes, picked up the not and read:

Dear Olympians and Demigods,

You have been sent back in time to read books concerning the future to save lives and improve the relations between all. Do not kill each other.

Signed,

The Fates and Friends

"Well, demigods, introduced themselves!" snapped Hera and she was shocked when they all glared at her.

"Well, we're Connor-" said a boy who any teacher worth her degree would single out as a trouble-maker.

"And Travis-" continued a boy who looked identical, but was a bit taller.

"Stoll!" they said together, "sons of the most awesome and fun Olympian Hermes." They paused and added, "By the way you might want these back." Then they emptied their pockets.

"My watch!"

"My cellphone!"

"My knife!"

` "My reed pipes!"

"How did you fit my spatha in your pocket?!"

"Atta, boys!" Hermes said proudly.

"Frank, son of Mars, 5th Cohort," a boy who reminded everyone of a panda . . . a very . . . buff panda.

"Hazel, daughter of Pluto, 5th Cohort," said a girl with golden eyes and curly brown hair, "and the unconscious boy on the floor is Octavian, legacy of Apollo, lst Cohort, alleged augur." She pointed at the scarecrow.

"Leo, son of Hephaestus," said the hyper one with the screw-driver.

"Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, charmspeaker," said a really pretty girl.

"Coach Hedge, satyr," the bat-wielding satyr said.

A scrawny satyr spoke up, "Grover Underwood, satyr, Finder of Pan."

Hermes perked up, "You found my son?" Hesitantly, Grover nodded.

"Tyson, my daddy is Poseidon," an adorable cyclops said causing all the girls to coo.

"Annabeth, daughter of Athena," the tall blonde girl said.

"Jason Grace, 5th cohort, Praetor of the 12th Legion, son of Jupiter." This boy was blonde with sky blue eyes.

"Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of Artemis, daughter of Zeus, and yes I was a tree." Everyone was staring at her in shock, except for a very angry Hera.

"Nico, Ghost Prince, son of Hades, and no dad did not break the oath; I was in the Lotus Hotel." This was the boy that shadows stuck to; well . . . that explained that.

"I'm Percy, son of . . . well the book will say," the boy with sea-green eyes said.

"If I may, I'll read," requested Athena: at Zeus' nod she began.

**'I Accidently Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher'**


	2. Accidental Vaporization

Liv: Percy can you do the disclaimer, please? *bats eyelashes*

Percy: No.

Alana: You should she'll probably never ask this nicely again.

Percy: No

Liv: Would you do it for a blue chocolate chip cookie?

Percy *shakes head*

Liv: How about two blue chocolate chip cookies?

Percy: *looks over his shoulder interested*

Liv: Would you do it for a whole plate of blue chocolate chip cookies?

Percy: Yeah, Yeah! *stuffs his face with cookies*

Alana: Just do the disclaimer Scooby Doo.

Percy: Liv and Alana do not own any of this. Their names do not have Rick or Riordan anywhere in them. Also, I wanted to be Fred.

Liv: Too bad you do not have red hair and have never mailed a Hogwarts toilet seat!

Percy: Huh?

Alana: Moving on.

* * *

"How do you accidently vaporize someone?" asked Leo. Percy was getting a lot of funny looks.

"Of course!" Percy groaned, "It's just my luck that this thing is in my POV."

**Look I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one my advice is:**

"Duck and cover!" screamed Thalia and Nico. "Percy is giving advice!" Of course, Apollo took this seriously and was cowering behind his throne before an arrow sprouted beside his head, and when everyone turned to Artemis, she just whistled innocently.

**Close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"You do realize that wouldn't work, right?" asked Athena interrupting herself. When no one awnsered, she continued.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"Yes."

**It's scary.**

"Of course."

**Most of the time it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Yep," the demigods said dejectedly making the gods feel guilty.

**If you're a normal kid reading this because you think it is fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages – if you feel something stirring inside – stop reading intermediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

Nico smirked, "You didn't- Ow! Why'd you electrocute me?"

Thalia smiled, "You were being an idiot."

"But you didn't electrocute Percy- Ow! Why'd you punch me?"

"Same reason as Thalia," Percy said as he and Thalia high-fived.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"I thought it was idiot,"Thalia snickered.

"Percy Idiot Jackson," Nico snickered

Percy glared at both before asking Athena to continue.

**I'm 12 years old.**

"No you're-" Nico started but Thalia slapped her hand over his mouth earning an approving look from Artemis.

**Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes!" Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Travis, and Connor yelled in unison, just as Coach Hedge yelled, "Absolutely not!" All the demigods turned to look at him with bewildered expression on her face, except for Percy who had a smug smirk on his face.

"Kids are baby goats. They are cute and have redeeming social values. He is definitly NOT a kid."

Octavian snickered as Percy's face lost it's smirk and was replaced with a pout.

"Awww . . . I think he's cute!" Aphrodite exclaimed pinching his cheeks.

"Lady Aphrodite, I very kindly ask you to GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Annabeth screamed. Aphrodite sat down meekly and Athena glared.

Percy smiled sheepishly and Athena went on reading.

**Yeah you could say that.**

"Wow, Percy! That's like a whole new level of low for you," Nico said as Octavian snickered.

"Okay, in my defense, what demigod isn't troubled?" Percy asked. Both Octavian and Leo raised their hands. Piper slowly lowered Leo's hand, and Thalia glared at Octavion until he lowered his.

"That's what I thought," Percy joked with his chin held high and gave a sharp nod. Annabeth laughed at her boyfriend's antics

**I could start at any point in my short, miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last may, when our sixth grade class took a field trip to Manhattan - twenty-eight mental case students and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at Ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

Athena looked up, her grey eyes alight with excitement, and said, "That sounds like _a lot_ of fun!"

"I know right," Annabeth responded. Aphrodite curled her lip in distaste and all the demigods, including Octavian, shuddered at the thought of how awful that trip would have been.

"I'm so sorry man," Connor said to Percy. Travis brushed a tear from his eye. Both Athena and Annabeth rolled their eyes.

**I know it sounds like torture - most Yancy Field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading the trip so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard anda frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so it was the only class that didn't put me to sleep.**

Zeus' and Poseidon's eys met and Poseidon mouthed, 'Chiron'. Zeus nodded.

**I hoped this trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I didn't get into trouble.**

**Boy was I wrong.**

"You're always wrong PB &amp; J," Thalia said, propping her legs on Leo's chair. At Leo's adoring stare she immediantly moved her legs.

"PB &amp; J?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It'll have to stay until **THE** part,"Thalia explained.

"**THE **part?" he asked curiously. Grabbing the book from Athena, getting a glare in response. "That's . . . seven chapters away. Seven!" Percy groaned.

"Get used to it or it'll be permanent, PB &amp; J," Thalia responded as Percy dropped his head into his hands.

**See bad things happen to me on fields trips. Like at my fifth grade school,when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World Shark Pool. I sort of hit the wrong lever on the cat walk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that . . . Well, you get the idea.**

"No we don't! Tell us more!" Hermes, Apollo, Travis, and Connor yelled.

"Well . . . there was this time with my second grade teacher and pink hair dye, he was mad . . ." Percy started, but was interrupted by Athena.

**This trip I was determined to be good.**

Nico reached out and poked Percy.

"Dude, what was that for?!" Percy exclaimed.

"I was poking you to make sure you hadn't been replaced by an alien. In my defense, you were trying to be good! Since, when was that even possible!"

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redhead, kleptomaniac girl-**

"Please, tell us she's not our sister," pleaded the Stolls.

"Not a chance, sons!" Hermes replied.

"How do you two know what kleptomaniac means?" Thalia asked disbelievingly.

"Same way I make straight B-'s; Annabeth's tutoring.

**-hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"EWWW!" Aphrodite shrieked.

"That girl needs more cereal!" Demeter declared.

"Quit with the cereal, woman!" Hades glared at his mother-in-law.

"Maybe you'd be nicer if you ate cereal," she murmured.

"Please," Nico begged seeing the dangerous look in his father's eyes, "it really does get annoying."

Hades groaned, "She's still doing it in the future?"

"Yes. Luckily, one day I accidently knocked over her cereal box, and she swore I would never get anymore cereal from her," Nico said dreamily with a blissful expression on his face, while all the Olympians seemed slightly jealous that he wouldn't be pestered with Raisin Bran.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must have been held back several grades, because he was the only 6th grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard. On top of that he was crippled. He had a note that excused him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

Hermes grinned at Grover. Grover smiled back and blushed.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation.**

"Percy what did you do?" Nico asked curiously.

"_I_ didn't do anything," Percy replied glaring at Grover.

"How was I suppose to know it would set the fire alarms off," Grover squeaked.

At everyone's inquiring looks, Percy explained, "Grover decided to try and make his own enchiladas in the school cafeteria kitchen. Well, he messed up and somehow there was a fork in the middle of the enchilada; not to mention he had the oven set to 500 degrees. To shorten things: the oven exploded, Grover hid behind the refrigerator, I put out the fire with a fire extinguisher, I got caught, Grover escaped, and I got blamed."

"WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU!" Connor and Travis exclaimed.

**The headmaster threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on the trip.**

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

Ares cheered. "Finally, some action!" he yelled. Dionysus flicked his hand and a vine began inching its way up Ares throne. It wrapped around his head, covered his mouth, and effectively gagged him. Ares glared at his half-brother.

**Grover tried to calm me down, "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it," I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." **

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess about to get myself into.**

Annabeth sighed and Thalia said, "You just can't keep yourself out of trouble, can you?"

Percy blushed, "Well, I seem to remember not getting myself turned into a tree, Pinecone Face."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "You've had plenty of incidents were you almost died."

"The key word is _almost_," Percy smirked.

**Mr. Burner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"It's been there longer," Athena said.

"There's a reason we call him S-" Thalia was cut off by Percy's hand.

"We haven't got to that part," he hissed.

"Sorry, PB&amp;J," Thalia whispered meekly. Athena stared at Percy thoughtfully, before continuing.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he was saying because **

"How... What... No way... I can't believe... Just... no! WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO!"

"With all respect mother what are you going on about?" Annabeth asked. Athena just gaped at the page in front of her.

Apollo leaned over to Hermes and whispered loudly, "For the first time in the history of history Athena is speechless!" Hermes and Poseidon both laughed so hard they fell from their chairs.

Zeus then asked Athena continued and she did after shaking herself and mumbling something that sounded like, _'Fish head's children interested in my domain? Impossible.'_

**it was kind of interesting, but everyone around me was talking, and everytime I told them to shut up, he other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"Literally," Percy muttered under his breath. Grover laughed.

"Now if I were you, I would have decked her then and there," Coach Hedge told him.

"But you aren't him," Leo pointed out.

"And thank the gods for that," Percy muttered.

No one else said a word; they were in shock. Annabeth looked proud,Connor, Travis, Apollo, and Hermes are looking back and forth between the book and Percy in horror. Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel were looking mildly shocked, Leo was tinkering with his tools, and Octavian was inspecting his fingernails. Thalia and Athena stared, their mouths gaping wide, at Percy. Tyson was swaying back and forth singing under his breath about peanut butter. Nico's knees were brought up to his chest and his head buried in his arms. He was rocking himself back and forth muttering, "The world is ending. The world is ending," over and over again. Percy sighed.

"It's not that big of a deal guys," Percy said.

Thalia was the first to talk, "Uh... yeah it is. You are being interested in something educational and enjoying it. Like Nico is currently saying... The WORLD is OBVIOUSLY ENDING!" At his name Nico's head snapped up. his face was paler than normal and he looked very, _very_ scared. Leo had looked up as soon as Thalia started yelling.

"The world is ending?! When did this happen? You guys seriously need to tell me these things! I could've had a machine built an hour ago to stop this! Ugg!" Leo was completely serious... and it scared more than a few people...

* * *

There is more to the chapter but we are typing it in portions so you'll have to wait a bit, sorry!


End file.
